


not too young to love [discont.]

by mingupingu



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, slight abuse mentioned, soobin and yeonjun are boyfriends, taehyun beomgyu and huening kai are their kids, they're still in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingupingu/pseuds/mingupingu
Summary: Soobin and Yeonjun have been dating for years now, ever since Soobin confessed to him after his first year transferring to Yeonjun’s high school.But what were they to do when they find out they have to take in three children as their own when someone close dies in a tragic car accident? And why were these children so tall!?
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 32
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

“Is there no one else for them to turn to?” Soobin was worried beyond doubt when he had heard that a close family member of Yeonjun’s who also was a close friend of Soobin had passed away tragically in a car accident. Thankfully her children were safe but, with no parent left to take care of them. 

“I’m sorry, I know this is all too much and you’re both much too young for this but, she had stated in her will that she wanted the both of you to be the ones to take care of her children if anything were to happen to her. All of the other family has been estranged from them ever since they were born so it makes sense that they would have denied guardianship of the children when we contacted them.” The lawyer stated to the young couple with sympathetic eyes.

Yeonjun scoffs, “Of course they wouldn’t. That’s why we were estranged from the in the first place. They could never be considered a family. But you do realize that we are still high school students don’t you? We’re going to college by next year already! How can we considered capable to take care of these children? Don’t get me wrong I would love them as my own, they were my sister’s after all, but I never even knew she had children until today!”

The lawyer tried to stay cool and collected as he tried to explain to Yeonjun, “I know it sounds outrageous but, that is what was stated in her will and there is nobody else left. You are both considered capable as you both already share a house together and have enough money to raise three children. The court looked at your financial situations and found that with Soobin’s allowance from his parents who are both recognized health care professionals and your allowance from your guardian who owns a big company, you are both more than allowed to take care of these children.”

The two were at a loss. They knew that their parents’ status would come back to bite them in the ass. They just didn’t think it would be like this.

“Well, as much as I don’t like the idea of us being ‘children’ ourselves to take care of three children, I can see that there is really no way around this situation.” Soobin said calmly, while panicking inside. How the hell was he supposed to do this!? All he wanted was to live peacefully with his boyfriend and go to college to complete his plans of getting a degree in arts. 

Yeonjun seemed to notice Soobin’s panic and took his hand in his own. “If that’s the case, then I would rather have those kids stay with us where we could try and give them the parental figures they had lost today.” 

Soobin looked at Yeonjun, surprised at his answer but also relieved and a little more at ease, knowing full well that if his boyfriend was with him, then they could accomplish anything that would come at them. He nodded his along with the Yeonjun’s answer, letting the lawyer know that he was on board with it too. He couldn’t let those poor children be given up into foster care. He should already know what kind of mistreatment can come from there, he’s been there before. 

The couple looked at each other, hands clasped together for acknowledgement of each other’s support. They looked back to the lawyer as he continues to talk about what are their next steps. 

“I’m glad to hear your answer. What will happen now is that the children will be taken care of at the hospital for now until the doctors clear them. It’s estimated that they will be discharged within one week, which will give you both about enough time to work things out with each other at your home. I will give you updates as soon as possible. Thank you for understanding and for taking these children into your care.” The lawyer then escorts the young couple back down to the lobby then takes his leave after saying goodbye. 

And so, that was how Soobin and Yeonjun became the legal guardians of three children they had never even met before. Even if they were Yeonjun’s nephews or nieces. 

They went back to their shared home that was big enough to house more than 5 people that evening to make plans and get the kids’ rooms ready. There were 4 extra rooms after the master bedroom, which was occupied by the couple, that they could split for each of them. Soobin debated on whether to give them rooms of their own, but thought that it could be a good idea if they could sleep together in the same room since they probably wouldn’t like being separated from one another. They were going to be in a whole life from now on after all. He shared the thought with Yeonjun, and they both decided to go with it so they moved some beds into the bigger room out of the four. The walls were white just as it was all around the enormous house, with glass windows that stretch out across the room and a glass door that leads to a balcony to the right. The two boys shifted the beds around to put one on each side of the room and the third one in the middle. Then they moved some desks to the opposite side of the beds so the kids could have one assigned easily to each. A few more decorations such as some of Soobin’s plushies, and a few home plants to brighten up the atmosphere were placed.

As it starts to get dark outside, the night inches closer. The two decide to call it a day and retreat to their shared bedroom. They took a shower and headed off to bed. Soobin laid beside Yeonjun, his head on top of the other’s chest, listening to the soft beating of his heart, his arms wrapped around his waist. Yeonjun has an arm rested above his head as he carded his fingers through Soobin’s slightly damp black hair, reveling in the feeling of his soft breathing against his chest. 

“Hyung, do you really think we can take care of three children all on our own? Even if we’re still young ourselves?”

“To be honest, I don’t know. I do know that we can’t rely on anyone else since our parents already said they never wanted anything to do with us. They already gave us this house and allowance just so we never see them again. We can’t just leave those kids up for foster care either. I know how hard it was for you, but I also know that if we’re together in this, then I’m sure we’ll be the best parents that we can be for them.” 

Yeonjun placed a kiss to Soobin’s head to reassure the other that everything would be alright. He closed his eyes as he felt the older’s soft lips place another on one of his eyes as he gave an acknowledging hum and drifted off to sleep. 

“I promise, baby. I will do everything I can to make you and our children feel loved.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think in the comments~   
> follow me on my twitter @LyniiPink!


	2. first impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soobin and yeonjun finally meet their kids

It’s been a week now since the high schooler couple has become the official guardians’ of the three children, whose names they found out to be Beomgyu, Huening Kai, and Taehyun. The time has come for the two to meet them and Soobin couldn’t be more nervous than he already is right now. The last time he’s felt this nervous was when he confessed his feelings to Yeonjun during his first year of high school. 

The kids were finally discharged from the hospital today and are now on their way to their new home with the couple. The two had been able to talk with their teachers to be able to excuse them from school for at least a week, in exchange for doing the work at home, so that they could spend time with the kids and help get them adjusted to their new life. They had been awaiting this day and were scrambling around the house to make finishing touches. Soobin was in the kitchen, trying his best to make cookies, while Yeonjun was dusting the shelves and tables, making sure that the place was spick and span, and also free from dust because he wouldn’t want the kids to get sick and go to the hospital again. He tells himself that even though he knows that dust can’t exactly make you sick enough to do to the hospital. Unless you’re allergic to it. Oh god, he hoped they weren’t allergic to it. He continued to dust all around the house, even the plants, just to be safe. 

“Hyung, can you try the cookies? I think I might have overbaked them and I’m freaking out!” Yeonjun heard his lover shout from the kitchen as he made his way down to check on him. 

He saw Soobin standing in front of a tray of delicious looking chocolate chip cookies, with that look of his when he’s stressed out where his hands are over his cheeks, mouth tightly closed like he’s screaming really hard inside, and eyes squinting closed like he’s about to be hit in the face. The sweet smell from the cookies was wafting in the air. Yeonjun went to take a bite from one of the them, immediately falling in love with the taste. He never really liked chocolate chip but man did his lover make a mean good cookie. “Babe, what are you talking about? These are delicious!” 

Soobin slowly opened one of his eyes to take a peek at his boyfriend wolfing down the two cookies in his hands. “W-what? You really think so?” he said cautiously. 

“Of course! I wouldn’t eat more than one if I didn’t think so!” 

The younger breathed a sigh of relief as he lowered his hands and relaxed his features. He jumped up a bit and then placed a kiss on his lover’s cheek. He was so happy to hear that, and he hoped that the kids will like them just as much as Yeonjun did. He then proceeded to put his hands on his hips to admire his work, before going back to finishing cleaning up in the kitchen. “Alright, I’m going to go get this place cleaned up now,” he glanced at the clock above the dining table across the room and made a sound of surprise. “Ah, hyung! It’s almost 10am! They’ll be here soon!” He rushed to get the kitchen done as he still had to get himself ready. 

Yeonjun’s eyes widen at that and runs back up the stairs to dust the places he didn’t get to go through yet. They both get done cleaning at the same time, so they proceed to get themselves ready. Yeonjun was fixing his hair, as he still had his bed hair since he didn’t bother to fix it this morning. Soobin was figuring out what to wear, stuck between his white pants and soft fuzzy white sweater that had the red v-pattern on the neckline or his jeans with one of his dress-shirts. He opts for the white pants and sweater as Yeonjun had quoted that they bring out his inner mom. They were about done getting ready when they heard the doorbell ring. 

Both had looked up from what they were doing and faced each other, their wide eyes meeting. Both gulped before beginning to look at each other with a sense of motivation, then nodded as they took each other’s hands to hold, going down the stairs and stopping in front of the door where their three children will be. They took a deep breath together before Yeonjun turned the knob and opened the door to reveal who was on the other side. 

Shocked was an understatement. It was more of like his soul left his body. 

There stood three boys smiling at the couple, all of which were almost of Yeonjun’s height, if not taller, and did not look like the three kids he thought they were. They looked as if they were already going through puberty! Their suitcases reached to their thighs, when Yeonjun thought that the kids would probably be at least the same height as the things or shorter. 

Soobin was also stuck in shock, thinking at one point that maybe they got the wrong place, but he quickly shook off the thought as something akin to a motherly instinct told him that _these boys were most definitely their kids_. He recovered from his daze as he greeted the three sweet faces in front of him. “Hello, it’s so nice to finally meet you! I’m Soobin, and this,” he hits the other on his arm to wake him up from his daze before continuing, “is Yeonjun. From today on, we will be your legal guardians! Oh, please come in! We’ll help you with your bags.” Yeonjun awakes from his shock when he gets hit on the arm by Soobin and apologizes for spacing out there. He ushers the boys to come in, noticing their smiles but also how quiet and nervous they are. Soobin also notices and takes mental note of this. He motions them to sit on the couch in living room and make themselves at home, while he fetches the cookies he made earlier and made some hot milk to go with it. Yeonjun made himself useful and brought all of their suitcases inside the house and then up to their rooms. When he got done and was heading back down the stairs, he saw that Soobin was already sitting down on the couch across the children, beckoning them to have some of the cookies. He took a seat beside his lover as they started the most nerve-wracking part of meeting them, self introductions. He wasn’t exactly bad at introducing himself to others, but it hits differently when he knows that those innocent children will be living with him from now on, as his own children. He was about to speak before one of the three speaks up first.

“Thank you for all of your hospitality. I guess we should probably introduce ourselves more properly now that we’re here. I’ll start. My name is Beomgyu, I am the eldest of us three at 18 years old and am in my third year of high school. I like strawberries and am considered the mood maker between us.” the gray-haired one with puppy dog like eyes introduced himself, then looked to the boy sitting beside him with brown hair that went over his eyes, the tallest one out of them all, as if to tell him to go next. 

“Ah, yes! I’m Huening Kai, the cutie out of the three of us! I’m 17 years old but am older than Taehyunnie here,” he motioned to the other boy that was at the other end of the couch beside him, “by a few minutes! We may be twins but a lot of people say we look nothing like each other! I’m in my second year of high school, and so is Taehyun. Oh, oh! Something to know about me is that I know English! Gyu-hyung and Taehyun know it too because we used to live in America for a few years at one point! Oh, and thank you for the cookies!” he finishes his introduction as he takes a cookie and a cup of milk from the tray that Soobin placed on the coffee table. He smiled at Kai when he saw the boy’s smile after taking a bite of the cookie, letting him know that his efforts in baking them were not in vain. 

“I guess that leaves me. Hello, it’s nice to meet you two. My name is Taehyun, I am 17 years old too and as Kai said, we are twins, but do not look alike that much. I am also technically the youngest. I hope we can get along well, and that you will be able to accept us into your family. I look forward to living here with you from now on.” the youngest smiles, also taking a cookie (and two more later on) and a cup of milk. Soobin takes another mental note on that he seems to like sweet things a lot more than the others.

After hearing their introductions, the couple had one question on their mind? How in the world did they end up with three more high school students in this house, when they were expecting kindergarteners? Yeonjun might have to move the plushies out of their room so they don’t feel weirded out. He knows how high schoolers think about plushies. He’s seen it from the people who used to bully Soobin about it.

The tallest, Kai, then asked the most surprising question of Yeonjun and Soobin’s lives. “So, do we call you Mom and Dad? Or does Eomma and Appa work better?” The couple almost choked. 

“Ah, um, there’s no need for that! We wouldn’t want to make you guys feel uncomfortable. Let’s just take it slow and get to know each other first!” Soobin said panickedly, putting his hands up and shaking them as if to say ‘no, it’s ok!’ 

Yeonjun decided to side with his boyfriend on this, knowing it’s too early for being called Mom and Dad (although a part of him really liked the thought). “Yeah, we just met and you guys probably have no idea who we are or what we are like. Take some time to get to know us first and then we’ll let you decide if you can consider us parental figures to you. I think it’s only fair that way.” he smiles to the boys on the couch across from them. They all look at each other, seeming a bit perplexed, but then quickly recover after thinking over. 

“Alright, sounds good.” the gray-haired one spoke, Beomgyu, Soobin remembers his name was. 

“Why don’t we give you guys a tour around the house and show you to your room? You’ll have to forgive us, but we may have put all your beds together in one room because we thought you guys might have wanted to be close to each other, especially in a new environment.” Soobin said apologetically. 

“Oh, we may have also put some plushes in there to, sorry about that! I’ll get them out.” Yeonjun added, as he headed up the stairs only to be stopped by multiple overlapping disagreeing shouts. He decides to slowly walk back to the spot he was in previously, hoping to calm the masses down. Thankfully, it worked as he heard them sigh from relief. 

“Well, then! Shall we get on with that tour?” Soobin asked. He received loud cheers from the boys in front of him, with big smiles on their faces. He knew right then and there that his instinct before was right. _These boys are his children_. 

“Yay! Let’s go on the home tour!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh yay another chapter! I hope you all like it!
> 
> let's be friends on twitter~  
> @LyniiPink


	3. we’re a family

Kai had woken up to the smell of something delicious wafting into his and his brothers’ shared room. He was really glad to have this room together with them, as he can’t imagine being alone without them at any time. From what he’s seen so far from them, Yeonjun and Soobin have been absolutely amazing in taking care of him and his siblings. They were willing to make accommodations with the rooms, even so far as to letting them take their own bedroom if they wanted. Soobin was so kind enough to ask them what their favorite foods were and then surprising them by making it all for dinner last night! Yeonjun also lended the boys some of his games, to which he played with them for hours in the kids’ bedroom, at least until Soobin announced that it was time for bed. Last night had felt like a blur, something that could have only happened in a dream. But, it was real. And Kai couldn’t have been any more happier that it was. He just hopes that it won’t break. Just like what happened to mother... But, he can’t cry about the past no more! He’s already spent all his tears while he was recovering at the hospital! There’s no more room for any more.

Right now, the most important thing Kai decided he should do is to investigate just what that mouth-watering smell was! Since his bed was by the balcony with the glass windows, he checks to see if the sun is already out yet. Moving his head a little to get the right angle, he takes a peek through the small opening in between the curtains to see that the sun was most definitely up already. He takes that as a sign and gets out of bed, carefully pushing the sheets off him, and then moves to wake up his brothers. The first victim is Taehyun, as he usually wakes up early any way. Kai tiptoes towards his twin’s bed that’s right in the middle of the room, careful not to step on the plushies that had fallen off his bed, probably from him moving so much while being asleep. He arrives at Taehyun’s bedside. Kai tries tapping at his twin’s shoulder lightly. The younger twin turns around to face Kai, eyes already wide awake. “About time you woke up,” he whispered with a mischievous but cute smile on his face. Kai retorts, “What? How long have you been awake?” Taehyun stretches his arms before sitting up and moving his body to the edge of the bed, feet dangling a bit. “Since I smelled something cooking downstairs. Wanna go wake up Gyu-hyung and check it out?” Kai smiled, “Yeah!”

The two twins now walked towards the oldest’s bed at the right end of the room, positioned opposite of where Huening Kai’s bed was. Their hyung was wrapped tightly in his blanket, hugging one of the plushies that Yeonjun had brought into the room last night when they were playing. Beomgyu was sleeping so soundly that they almost felt bad for going to wake him up. Almost. The two launch themselves at the poor boy, jolting him awake. His eyes looked like he was in a big panic, but soon softened once he felt the weight of his younger brothers’ bodies on top of him. “Ahhhh, it’s too early for this. Why do I suffer because of you two?” They both looked up at their hyung, big smiles plastered on their faces. “Because you love us!” They said in unison. It’s at moments like this where you can tell that these two were really twins. “Hyung, hyung, we woke up by a delicious smell coming from downstairs! Come on, let’s go check it out!” Kai said, pulling his older brother’s arm to bring him out of bed. Taehyun was pulling the other arm too, leaving no room for Beomgyu to deny them. He agrees and is out of bed with the two in tow. They quietly opened their door and tiptoed their way down the stairs. Once they reached a level where they could see the kitchen from, they took a peek to check out where the smell was coming from. 

There standing over the stove was Soobin. He was dressed up in his pajamas still but with a white apron that looked to have small pink embroidery of a rabbit on the front put over it, pouring what seemed to be some kind of batter into a pan. The boys immediately remembered the early mornings of waffles and eggs with their mom before heading off to kindergarten. What Soobin was doing right now was giving them the exact same feeling as how they felt then. It made their hearts feel warm and loved. Kai tried to move a little farther down the stairs to get a good look at what was cooking in the pan when he saw a plate with a big stack of pancakes sitting right next to the stove. His mouth started to water even more than it already was when he woke up. “Guys, those are pancakes. P. A. N. C. A. K. E. S.” Kai whispered with excitement. They all looked at each other with smiles on their faces, already knowing what one another is thinking. They’re going to raid those stacks of fluffy goodness. 

“Hey, I didn’t know you guys were out of bed already. Good morning!” they hear Yeonjun’s voice say from behind. They slowly turned their heads in fear to look at the figure standing at the top of the stairs, blue hair sticking out in different places on his head and a warm smile radiating towards the boys. They all say ‘good morning’ back in unison, wary of whether or not the other might be mad that they were sneaking around. He made a small laugh, raving about how cute that was. “Come on, let’s go to the kitchen for breakfast! Soobin woke up extra early to make some of his amazing pancakes. If you thought his cookies were good, his pancakes are on another level,” Yeonjun says as he comes down the stairs with a soft look in his eyes that seemed so familiar yet so new to them. It was like that same feeling they would get when their classmates used to tell them about their own dads. That feeling of comfort and safety. The boys equally nodded and stood up to make their way down, trailing behind Yeonjun. 

Soobin heard Yeonjun’s footsteps coming down the stairs along with three others. He turned to see them come down and the sight that he got was the most adorablest thing he’s seen yet. The ensemble looked like a father duck and his little ducklings following him. Soobin sworn he would have cried right then and there. It warms his heart to see Yeonjun and the boys together like that, and it gives Soobin hope for them to become an actual family. He smiles fondly at them before greeting them good morning and beckoning the group to come over and sit down at the table. “Pancakes are all done! Have a seat! We can all eat together.” Soobin said cheerfully. 

The boys couldn’t believe how much of a mom Soobin came off as. Not that it was a bad thing, but they wouldn’t be surprised if he started nagging them away at fixing their beds before breakfast. Yeonjun smiles at Soobin before placing a kiss on his cheek as a good morning greeting. He laughs when he heard three groans of ‘ewwwwww’ behind him. “Hey, PDA will be welcome in this household.” He tells the boys with a playful smirk as he walks over to the glass dining table across the kitchen. Everyone else follows along.

The five boys took their seats and began to dig away at the large stacks of pancakes. Taehyun was pouring a ton of syrup on his, Beomgyu putting some of Soobin’s homemade whipped cream on his, and Kai simply adding butter on the top. To say that these pancakes were delicious was an understatement. Kai couldn’t stop raving about it and neither could his twin, telling Soobin that they were the best pancakes they’ve ever had in their entire life. Beomgyu nodded along as he chewed his food with joy. Soobin beamed with confidence as the boys kept charging him up with compliments. “Wait until next time when I’ll make my caramel cinnamon rolls! Yeonjun loves it so much, he once finished the whole dish within two days!” The older groaned, “Ah-yah! We don’t need to talk about that!” Soobin laughed at the response, his body launching backwards as he did, the boys smiling at the warm interaction the two was having. 

  
  


Soon after, the pancakes were gone. All of them lost somewhere in everyone’s stomach. They all took a moment to let the food digest before Soobin decided that it was time to start cleaning up. “Ah, we can take care of cleaning up here! You’ve already done so much for us. It’s the least we can do for being such a burden to you!” Beomgyu insisted, getting up from his chair to pick up the empty plates off the table. The twins followed suit of their older brother. 

“Wait.” a voice called out.

“Don’t ever think that you guys are a burden to us. Always remember that, and that we will love the three of you unconditionally. How’s about we all help each other? Isn’t that what a family is for?” Yeonjun smiles as he too got up from his chair and helped to clean up the table. Soobin joins in along with his lover, voicing his agreement with what the older boy said. He smiles warmly at the kids’ shocked expressions. “He’s right. We’re a family now. Never think of yourselves as a burden. We will love you guys no matter what.” He put a comforting hand over Beomgyu’s shoulder, which let the boy know that everything was going to be alright. He could trust these two with his life. Beomgyu smiled back at them, holding back his tears of joy, excitement, and relief. What they did had lifted a weight off the boy’s shoulders, the fear of being nothing but a trouble to someone else’s family, that he didn’t even know he was harbouring until now. For that, he couldn’t help but to be thankful for them. 

The couple continued on with the task at hand which was cleaning up the kitchen from the morning pancake raid, before the twins interrupted them abruptly with a big hug. The two could hear them sniffling from behind as they both reciprocated the hug back, motioning over the oldest boy to join too. They were radiating a certain warmth that could only be found in a parent’s arms. The tallest twin couldn’t help himself from the tears that were falling down on his face because of that warmth. Ok, so Kai was wrong this morning. There was room for more tears. More room for happy tears. 

“Thank you so much for accepting us.”

“Thank you for loving us.”

“Thank you for letting us know that everything will be alright.” 

All in all, that’s exactly what the boys had needed after losing the only family they had ever known and loved. And Soobin and Yeonjun were more than happy to give them that comfort of knowing they have another family right here with them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh I hope this one wasn’t written too badly, it’s not exactly my best writing but trying to make it perfect will only prolong this even longer than I want it to be. I hope you guys don’t mind the bad writing, I’ll do my best to make the next chapter better! 
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> follow me on Twitter so we can be friends~!   
> @LyniiPink


	4. the comedown

Their week went by quickly. It was spent with the family of five spending quality time with each other, playing video games, and having family movie nights. They all got to learn more about each other, making it more easier for them to get comfortable around one another. The boys found that Yeonjun and Soobin like to do a lot of PDA. The blue-haired boy liked to place a lot of kisses on Soobin’s head, his cheeks, eyes, and lips. He never let a moment go by without pinching those stretchy cheeks of his, always cooing to the other about how cute he was. The man had a thing for rubbing the younger’s ears as well. The boys later found out that the red spot in Soobin’s ear was from Yeonjun touching it all the time. Soobin also had his habits of playing around with Yeonjun. He liked to lay his head in the other’s lap. He would pat the other’s back when they were lounging on the couch, bodies lazily pressed together. His habits weren’t limited to Yeonjun only though. Once the black-haired boy had gotten used to the kids, he became very soft towards them. He would rub the boys’ bellies and coo at their baby cheeks, even though his own cheeks were still very much a baby’s as well. He tended to fix everyone’s hair too, patting down bedheads and stray hairs while combing it out with his fingers. 

Yeonjun and Soobin noticed the children’s habits too. The twins liked to play around and tease with the oldest a lot. Kai had a particular thing for hugging everything and everyone in his proximity. He also had a big love for cute things. Taehyun had a very confident personality which showed through his smart and witty remarks. He was a savage to say nonetheless. Beomgyu, who was quiet and shy at first, finally warmed up to the couple and once he did, he had a lot of cuteness and it shows. He doesn’t even try but even his sneezes were adorable. He resembled a little baby in a way. The boy had big energy and was always very cheerful and eager to help. 

As the weekend passes by, the boys had to go back to school. Luckily, the lawyer that had talked with the couple before was able to make arrangements to have the kids be transferred into the same high school as Yeonjun and Soobin. Of course, with the children’s consent first. The two didn’t want them to lose out on their friends and familiarity with their old school. The kids were ecstatic to leave their school and transfer into the new one, as they had said nobody really treated them nicely there anyways. Yeonjun felt an anger rise in his stomach when he heard them say that, but it went away after he saw their happy smiles of excitement to transfer. Now, everyone was rushing to get ready for classes, having woken up a tad bit late. Taehyun and Kai were hogging their bathroom as Beomgyu helped Soobin with breakfast in the kitchen downstairs since he got done fixing himself up a bit earlier than the twins. Yeonjun had also slept in late and was currently struggling to get into his school uniform upstairs in the master bedroom. “Soobin-ah! Where’s my tie? I can’t find it!” He called out to his lover downstairs. Soobin sighed and shouted back, “It’s in one of the closet drawers! Check where your underwear usually is! Aish, what is this guy going to do without me?” Beomgyu laughed as he heard the little comment Soobin made about Yeonjun under his breath. Finally, the rest of the boys were able to get ready in time to have breakfast and clean up before going off to school together by the subway. 

After their classes had gone by smoothly, the whole class being nicer than the ones they had before, each of the boys had gone out to seek each other. The twins were luckily in the same classroom together so they both went off to find their hyung. Beomgyu was able to spot them quickly as he came down from the school’s stairs, moving from the third floor to the second, where all the sophomores are. They greeted one another, asking about how their classes were. “Ah, hyung, our teacher was so nice! She was very helpful and her lecture was so easy to understand~! I like it so far!” Kai said cheerfully as they began to walk back up the stairs to the fourth floor, where Yeonjun and Soobin is. Taehyun agreed, “I think this class will definitely be worthwhile with my intelligence. I can actually learn something new instead of listening to things I already know.” Beomgyu was happy to hear that his younger brothers were also having a great experience here so far. His class was exactly what he wanted and more. The teachers were kind and understanding, and his classmates didn’t bother him to bully him or anything. No, they were actually wanting to get to know him better. 

They arrived to the fourth floor while still chatting before they heard someone call out to them from behind. It was Yeonjun with Soobin in tow, holding each other’s hands like they weren’t in the middle of a hallway filled with high school students. It was weird though, nobody seemed to pay mind to it. It’s as if they were used to this kind of thing coming from the two already. They ran up to the kids, Yeonjun throwing an arm around Taehyun’s shoulders and Soobin hooking his arms around Beomgyu’s left arm. “You kids ready for some lunch? Although the food here isn’t nearly as good as Soobin’s, they’ve got a special on tteokbokki today!” Yeonjun said cheerfully. The boys couldn’t say no to that! They all agreed in unison as the group continued on to the cafeteria. This was nice. Not only had the couple treated them like family, they were also as if they were their best friends. The way they had connected with the boys was unlike anyone had ever done before. 

They got lunch and sat together at the same table, talking about anything and everything. The table was cheerful and loud, filled with laughter. Things were looking good so far for them. They all walked home together after school, Soobin already planning on what to make for dinner tonight.

Once everyone settled down after having dinner and getting through the long day with the boys sitting down on the couch all cuddled with Yeonjun and Soobin, a doorbell came from the front door. It was 6pm at the time. Soobin got up to see who it is. He opened the door to find a tall older man who had a rough look to him like he was in 30s. What he had said sent a cold sweat running down Soobin’s back. 

“I want my sons back.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TROUBLE IS COMING! This is not good. I hope this doesn’t seem too rushed! 
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated!  
> Follow me on Twitter!  
> @LyniiPink


	5. i'll protect us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ZJGGJTSFNJHRG IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONGGGGGGGG PLEASE ACCEPT THIS SHORT CHAPTER THAT I KEPT ON THE BACK BURNER UNTIL I FINISHED IT TODAY AAAAAAAAAAAA ;-; side note: i may or may not wrap this up soon or maybe add a time skip but aaaaaahhhh im so SORRYYYYY

The man standing in front of him reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. He was big and gruff, he could take down Soobin with no problem. Fear rose up in the boy’s throat as he quickly called for his lover in the house. Yeonjun knew the black-haired boy all too well. He could hear and feel the fear that was consuming Soobin from his shout. Yeonjun told the boys in his arms to keep quiet and stay below the couch, trying to keep themselves hidden. They did so without hesitation, reading the situation clearly. The blue-haired boy took his cellphone out of his pocket, fingers tapping open the camera, before going to his lover, ready to come face to face to whoever has got Soobin scared. When he got to the front door, he pulled Soobin behind him and stood in front of the big man at the door. 

“Hey, who do you think you are, interrupting our household late in the evening like this?” He said with a terrorizing look in his eyes. Before the man could answer, Yeonjun quickly brought up his cell phone and snapped a picture of the guy’s face. “Leave now, or I won’t hesitate to call the police.” His fingers already dialing the number. The man spoke up, “We’re not done yet, you stupid little brats. I will see you again.” He spit at Yeonjun’s socked feet before walking away, the front door already slammed shut by Soobin. 

The children peek their heads out from behind the couch, curious about all the commotion and wondering if their parents are ok. Yeah, their parents. Soobin turns to his lover after slamming the door, kneeling to try and wipe off the spit from his socks with his sweater’s long sleeve. Yeonjun stops him and tells him to get up. “Binnie, it’s ok. It’s ok. Let it go. It’s not important. What’s more important to me is if you’re ok. Are you ok? Did he touch you in any way? God help me if he did.” The blue-haired boy cups Soobin’s cheeks in his hands, forcing him to look at him. “I’m fine. I was just scared.”   
“What did he want?”   
“He said… that he wanted his kids back. That scared me.”   
Yeonjun was shocked. Who the hell was this guy? Was he the boys’ real father? But how come they’ve never heard anything about him in the first place? Ugh, he had too many questions and not enough answers in his head. He had to call that lawyer again first thing tomorrow. For now, he’s sure about one thing. That son of a bitch will not be touching a single hair off his family’s head. He would make sure of it. 

He held Soobin close to his chest and called out to the boys, letting them know it’s ok to come out now. They all came running to the couple as they came back into the living room. “What happened? Is everything ok?” Taehyun asked, eyes looking worriedly mostly at Soobin, who looked really shaken up. Kai and Beomgyu ran towards the two, the younger’s hands holding onto Soobin’s arm and the oldest’s hands on Yeonjun’s. The boys always had a habit of holding onto each other’s arms when they were scared and wanted comfort from one another. 

They sat on the couch before retelling to the boys what had just happened. They explained that a tall and rough looking man was at the door, wanting his sons back, whom the two suspected was the three boys, meaning that the man could have been their father. But then again, why wouldn’t they have heard about him? Through the whole custody process, no one ever mentioned to them about the kids’ real father. Beomgyu decided to speak up. 

“You probably never heard of him because we ran away from him.” Yeonjun and Soobin looked at the other with wide eyes. They needed to get to the bottom of this so they could keep that seemingly dangerous man away from their family. “What happened?...I don’t force it if you don’t want to talk about it, we will understand, but we need to know so we can take the right steps to handle this situation.” The blue-haired had said in a calm yet mature tone. All the kids looked between each other, eyes shaking from fear of what memories they could have regarding that man. The eldest of the three decided to speak up, knowing from his brothers’ faces that they were too traumatized to even think. 

“...You are right, he’s our real father. We ran away from him because he was abusive towards us and mom. She was so scared everyday, wondering whether or not we were going to be safe from him. It was all too much one day when he decided to get really drunk and went really crazy... he was so scary.. That was when mom quickly packed everything we had the next day and took us somewhere else to where he couldn’t hurt us anymore. She had saved up everything she had and spent it on an apartment where the rent was cheap and close to our school. That was the last we ever saw of him…” Beomgyu breathed a deep breath, not wanting to let the tears from his eyes fall down. Taehyun and Kai were already breathing shakily, clear that they were on the verge of crying yet trying to calm it down. Soobin felt his heart ache as he saw them, moving closer to pull them into his arms to comfort them. The two started to breathe more evenly as he held them close, feeling safe in his arms.

Yeonjun did the same to the eldest of the three, hugging him tight to his chest as he felt the boy start to finally let his emotions run free after remembering all the bad memories. 

“Thank you for telling us, Gyu. You did so well. Don’t worry. Everything will be ok. We will protect you guys,” he ran a hand through the boy’s hair and patted his head to give him reassurance that everything was going to be just fine. He would die before letting his family get into harm’s way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im on twitter!   
> @mingupingus


	6. update

hello everyone! ;-; 

first off, i wanted to say that i am so sorry for not updating this fic after so long. it really pains me that i had left this fic and everyone who was reading for so long, but i just couldnt find the drive to write anymore of it. and for that im really sorry. ;-; i hope you can forgive me. 

second, and the most depressing news i have to give you is that i will no longer be updating this fic ;-; i havent been very in tone with it anymore because i dont stan the boys anymore and i just cant seem to find the path that i was once going on with this. ;-; i am truly sorry for this. but i want to thank each and every one of you who stayed with me and this fic, it really means so much to me you have no idea. im sorry i couldnt continue on. 

whatever happens next is all up to you guys on where you'd like it to go, if anyone wants to pick up the fic, or the concept of it, feel free to! by no means am i forcing you to continue it for me or anything, its just if someone wants to, i would support you in every way! 

once again thank you so much to everyone who has come this far with me on the fic, and i wish you all the best wishes ;-; <33


End file.
